Their Love Story: A Percy Jackson Sex FanFiction
by footballplayer82
Summary: This is a simple story where Annabeth and Percy have a "little fun."
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth woke up in her bed. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes, and got out of bed. All she was wearing was a red bikini. She went to the bathroom in her cabin, and got ready. Percy was coming back from his new boarding school today, and she had asked Chiron if she could take the day off and just hang out with Percy. Now that she had his permission, she wanted to look her best. She went to her trunk, and pressed a secret button that was jus newly installed. Two drawers popped out from the sides, one with thigh high black leather boots, and the other with a leather skirt, a leather jacket that would be way too tight for her breasts, and leather gloves. She had a matching leather bikini in her closet, but she didn't where it. She went out and stood on Half-Blood Hill next to Thalia's pine tree, and waited for Argus to come back from picking Percy up from his apartment. She watched the white Camp Half-Blood van pull up, and as Percy got out, she ran to meet him. It was hard to run in the boots, but it was worth it. She ran up to him, and hugged him. She felt his dick, and she was right. Her outfit had given him an erection.

"Well you look extra hot today. And I love it," he exclaimed.

"I know," was her reply.

She then kissed him while Argus took Percy's luggage to his cabin. They then went to Chiron, and asked him if Annabeth could stay at Percy's cabin for the whole day and the night as well. They blushed when Chiron told them to be careful and to be soft with the screams. They knew that Chiron knew what they were going to do. They went to Percy's cabin, and they kissed once more. The next thing they knew was that both of them were nude and stripped.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth hadn't worn the leather bikini on purpose. In fact, she didn't where any bikini at all. She wanted Percy to be able to pick and fuck her pussy without having to take anything off. She ended up stripping anyways, but she made sure that her boots and her gloves were still on. She looked at Percy's huge dick, and gulped. She brought the dick to her mouth, and she kissed the head of it. She then enclosed the dick with her lips and sucked it. Percy grabbed her hair and encouraged her, while she left it in the warmth of her mouth. She then took the dick out, and stuck it in between her huge breasts. Percy groaned in pleasure throughout the whole event, and Annabeth peter joined in. She rocked back and forth, and caressed the dick. Annabeth took the dick out, and turned around. She was about to stuff the dick up her ass, but she then saw a spider. She screamed, and let go of the dick. But instead of running away like she used to, she ran over to it, and squished it with the sole of her boot. She stepped on a few more spiders that had appeared, and checked to see if there were any spiders still left. She twisted her boot for each spider, to make sure that it was dead. After the spider incident, she grabbed Percy's dick again. She then remembered to take a condom out, and she put it on Percy's dick for him while he waited impatiently. She then turned around, and Percy stuffed the dick in her tight ass. She hoped that it would fit, and just barely did. He thrust back and forth into her, while kissing Annabeth perfectly shaded red lips. She stopped kissing Percy and yelled "Fuck." The cabin door opened, and Chiron trotted in. "I thought I had told you to be soft with the screams," he said. "Sorry Chiron," they both said in unison. "We will try to be soft now." "Well have fun then," was his reply. He walked out, and Percy resumed the fucking. "Fuck," Annabeth said, but a lot softer this time. The door then opened again, but this time, it was Clarrisse. She was dressed in a small, tight red shirt that read, "I love war," a tight, black skirt, and red thigh high leather boots. "May I join the party?" she asked. Percy and Annabeth looked at each other and shrugged. "Why not?" was their reply. Clarrisse took off her shirt and her skirt, and revealed a red bikini that could barely hide her big breasts. "I haven't worn heels in a long time, so don't laugh when I struggle for our stay upright," Clarrisse said as she unveiled her bikini. "Don't worry. I went through that as well this morning," Annabeth said. Clarrisse practiced walking a bit while Percy fucked Annabeth, and then Annabeth got off so that Clarrisse could get on her knees and blow Percy while Annabeth made out with Percy.


End file.
